Primeiro Beijo
by Jullytta
Summary: "O primeiro beijo é especial, e você tem que ter certeza de que será com o cara certo...". Edward só queria proteger sua garotinha. EdwardxWinry, fluffy.


**N/A: Essa história era para ser parte de uma outra história minha, que está perdida no meu pc antigo faz muitos anos. Eu recomecei a escrevê-la, mas não tenho certeza se vou terminá-la, e acho que essa parte (que era mais um flash back) é uma ótima história sozinha. Então resolvi postá-la. Ao menos essa parte será, com certeza, aproveitada! :3 **

Primeiro Beijo

"_O primeiro beijo é especial, e você tem que ter certeza de que será com o cara certo.__.."_

Jonathan era um amigo meu. Nós nos conhecemos porque os pais dele estavam passando as férias em Resembool. Eles ficariam um mês numa casa bem perto da minha, e então nós começamos a sair juntos. Passávamos um tempo andando pelos campos gramados, conversando, depois ficávamos sentados debaixo de uma sombra.

Não era o mesmo tipo de amizade que eu tinha com Ed e Al, em que ficávamos brincando o tempo todo e correndo por aí. Mas eu já tinha feito meus doze anos, e estava gostando de um pouco de sombra e conversa de vez em quando. Jonathan era mais velho que eu (tinha quatorze anos), era gentil, alto e bonito. Era engraçado como ele parecia um príncipe encantado aos meus olhos, e eu ficava me perguntando porque um cara assim dava tanto assunto à uma garotinha sem sal como eu. Além disso, Jonathan também era muito mais maduro que Edward, e minhas conversas com ele rendiam bastante.

Naquele dia, nós estávamos sentados debaixo de uma árvore, descansando de uma caminhada. Estávamos em silêncio, um do lado do outro, e a mão de Jonathan estava quase tocando a minha. Ele se inclinou para perto de mim e sorriu.

- Winry... – Ele chamou. – Eu gosto muito de você, sabia?

Eu corei. – Eu também gosto de você, Jonathan.

- Você não entendeu. – Jonathan chegou mais perto. – Eu gosto _mesmo_ de você.

Pelo movimento dele, eu percebi que ele ia me beijar. Por um momento, eu senti um impulso elétrico passar pelo meu corpo. Aquele seria meu primeiro beijo, e com um cara l-i-n-d-o. Tudo bem que eu sempre imaginava Edward como meu primeiro beijo, mas ele era mesmo um crianção – ele nunca me levava a sério – e ele nem ao menos gostava de mim _desse_ jeito. Eu não queria estar pensando em Edward naquele momento. Eu estava com Jonathan. E aquilo seria especial. Mas ainda assim, eu quase podia ouvir a voz de Edward me chamando ao longe...

- Winry...! Winry!

_Essa não_. Ele estava _mesmo_ me chamando ao longe. Eu abri os olhos, já irritada. Ele vinha correndo pelo gramado, e estava há alguns poucos metros de nós. Eu me levantei e pus as mãos na cintura.

- Ed! O que você quer?

- A vovó está preocupada, sabia? – Ele disse, também se colocando em posição ofensiva. – Você saiu de manhã cedinho e não voltou.

- Eu estava passeando e a vovó sabe disso! – Me defendi. Edward fez uma careta zombando de mim.

- Aliás, - Ele disse, virando-se para Jonathan. – sua mãe está te chamando. Ela disse que você tem que arrumar as suas malas.

- Malas? – Eu perguntei, desolada. Jonathan se levantou e sorriu para mim.

- Eu estava planejando te contar tudo hoje, Winry. – Ele explicou, e seu sorriso vacilou. – Nós vamos voltar para Rush Valley amanhã de manhã.

Eu tenho certeza de que fiz uma carinha muito triste. – Amanhã? – Eu choraminguei. Jonathan me abraçou.

- Passo na sua casa de manhã cedo para me despedir, está bem? – Ele murmurou no meu ouvido. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. Jonathan me deu um beijo na testa antes de se afastar. – Até amanhã! – Ele gritou.

Fiquei observando enquanto ele se afastava na direção da casa dele, meu rosto ficando vermelho de raiva a cada passo que Jonathan dava para longe. Eu lancei o olhar mais fulminante que pude para Edward, e jogaria alguma coisa na cabeça dele se tivesse algo pesado por perto.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou da forma mais inocente possível.

- Você nos interrompeu! – Eu reclamei. – Você não vai nem pedir desculpas ou algo assim?

- Desculpas? – Ed pareceu irritado. – Eu acabo de salvar sua pele, mocinha!

- _Salvar_? – Eu aumentei o nível da minha voz involuntariamente. – Você está maluco?

- Claro que não! – Edward disse, sentando no chão e cruzando os braços e as pernas. – Você é muito inocente, Winry, por isso que você não viu o que aquele cara estava fazendo!

- E o que ele estava fazendo, Edward? – Eu perguntei em tom irônico, me deitando na grama ao lado dele.

- Ele ia te beijar! – Do jeito que ele falava, aquilo era a pior coisa do mundo.

- E daí? – Retruquei.

- E daí que você nunca beijou ninguém. – Edward manteve o tom sério.

- Tudo tem sua primeira vez.

- Sim! – Ele concordou. – Mas aí é que está, Winry! Você não pode deixar que um cara qualquer como o Jonathan fique com o seu primeiro beijo!

- O Jonathan não é um cara qualquer! – Eu disse irritada. – Ele é gentil, bonito e carinhoso! Ah, e nem preciso dizer que ele é _alto_, não é?

Eu vi pelo canto dos olhos o rosto de Edward ficar velho de raiva. – Eu já disse que estou em fase de crescimento, Winry, crescimento!

- A única coisa que tem crescido em você é o seu cabelo, Edward. – Eu apontei. Ele grunhiu.

- Pois saiba que o seu lindo Jonathan estará de volta a sua terra natal amanhã cedo, e você nunca mais vai vê-lo! Se você tivesse dado a ele o seu primeiro beijo, você se arrependeria o resto da sua vida!

Aquela frase me magoou. Eu não tinha pensado que talvez nunca mais fosse ver Jonathan. Eu fechei os olhos, tentando não chorar ou demonstrar que tinha me magoado. Edward, profundo como sempre, nem mesmo percebeu meu desconforto.

- Ah, Winry... – Ele continuou falando. – Você um dia vai me agradecer por isso, é sério! – Ele cutucou meu braço, percebendo que eu não respondia. – O primeiro beijo é especial, e você tem que ter certeza de que será com o cara certo... alguém que não vá sumir no dia seguinte!

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados. – Se eu ficar pensando assim, eu nunca vou beijar ninguém, Ed. – Eu falei um pouco baixo. – Não dá para saber qual é o cara certo.

- Claro que dá. O cara certo é alguém que goste de você e esteja sempre ao seu lado.

- Jonathan disse que gosta de mim.

- Ele disse, mas como você pode ter certeza?

- Como você pode ter certeza que não?

- Ele não era o cara certo! Fim de papo! – Edward disse, e pelo tom de voz dele, imaginei que ele tivesse fechado a cara, emburrado. Eu fiz o mesmo, apertando meus olhos e cruzando os braços. Eu decidi que não falaria mais com ele ou sairia dali enquanto Ed não pedisse desculpas ou fosse embora.

Um bom tempo passou sem que eu ouvisse mais de Edward. O lugar estava tão calmo que eu tinha quase certeza de que ele já tinha ido embora, agora que tinha estragado tudo. Uma brisa leve passou por ali, brincando com o meu cabelo. Eu sorri. De repente, senti a presença de alguém do meu lado.

- Ed? Você ainda está aí? – Eu chamei. Ninguém respondeu. A luz do sol parecia mais fraca sobre mim, como se uma nuvem tivesse tampado o Sol. Ou como se alguém estivesse inclinado sobre mim.

Senti lábios se apertando contra os meus e abri os olhos com a surpresa. A expressão de Edward era bastante engraçada. Os olhos dele estavam espremidos com o nervosismo, e o cabelo dele caía sobre o meu rosto e fazia cócegas nas minhas bochechas. Eu pisquei e fechei os olhos, não sabendo exatamente como reagir. Ele se separou de mim, e eu abri os olhos de novo, me sentando o mais rápido possível. Ed já estava de pé, de costas para mim, e tossiu um pouco.

- Vamos logo. Eu não inventei a parte da vovó estar preocupada.

Suspirei, derrotada. – Ok, ok, já estou indo. – Eu me levantei.

- Quer apostar corrida até em casa? – Ele perguntou, virando-se para mim e sorrindo.

- Claro. – Eu respondi. – Edward?

- Sim?

- Obrigada. Por se preocupar, eu digo.

- Não foi nada, Winry. – Ed disse, e seu sorriso entortou. – Mas você sabe, eu não vou te deixar ganhar só por isso. É bom que esteja preparada para perder.

- Você vai perder. – Eu sorri de volta. – Com essas perninhas curtas, como é que seria mais rápido que eu?

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE TÃO PEQUENO QUE PODERIA MONTAR EM UM GRILO?

Eu gargalhei. – Vamos logo. O último que chegar fica sem sobremesa.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Edward e seu tato incrível. xD**

**Eu gosto muito da história da qual essa foi retirada, exatamente pelos flashbacks, que são todos bem engraçadinhos. Mas eu perdi todas as histórias no antigo computador, e reescrever depois de 5 anos é bem difícil (eu não lembrava todos os detalhes, lógico). Espero, porém, conseguir reescrever minhas partes favoritas, ainda melhores que antes.**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Se sim, me avisem nos comentários, não custa nada. ;D**


End file.
